


untitled

by pec



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobunobu is in a white tank top and Tatsuma can't stop staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters are not mine.

Nobunobu is in a white tank top and Tatsuma can't stop staring at him.

He's hunched over a table in their hotel room, scanning the blueprints that undoubtedly make little sense to him. Tatsuma is standing behind him, eyes glued to the way the bones of his spine stick out. He reaches out and strokes light circles around the prominent knobs at the base of his neck. Nobunobu takes in a sharp breath and straightens up.

“Stop that.”

Tatsuma watches the tips of the other man's ears turn pink. “Ah, noted.”

“What?” 

“The back of your neck; another erogenous zone?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” 

“Oh no?”

Nobunobu turns around and frowns at the hand now gliding over his shoulder. 

“It's your hands that are wicked,” he says in a small voice.

Tatsuma trails his fingers over the collarbone down to the hollow at the base of the throat and watches with fascination as the Adam's apple bobs up and down. 

“Interesting.”

~*~


End file.
